Army Boy
by of course you do
Summary: harry has disappeared along with Sirius for a year. he is going through changes but are his supposed to be friends really his friends.
1. prologue

**Prologue**

"Mr. Potter, I suppose you have a reasonable excuse for being late to my class and then walking in like nothing has happened and you are right on time, early even. Five points from Gryffindor" said Professor Snape. "I was with Dumbledore. You can ask him and I also have a note" I said . I handed him the note and took my seat. "okay now where was I…."


	2. Chapter 1 really

**A/N:**

**Sorry it took me so long I had school and exams but now it is summer. there is no bummer in summer **

**Any way here is the story**

**Chapter 1: REALLY?**

HARRYSPOV

I step into the long awaited train station to board the Hogwarts express. It looks different than from the 2 years ago when I took this train.

"Ah. It feels good to be going home again." I step into the train and search for my friends. Ron and Hermione and most of all Ginny Weasly. When Uncle Sirus to me away to train me. it was hard, but now i can be back with my friends. they are so cool. i wish that i didnt have to miss my 4 and 5th years at Hogwarts (**AN he already knew that sirius was his god father and never lived with the dursleys)**

I look at my refelection in the window. i did change alot. i got a lot taller i got my vision corrected. they have a spell for that you know. i have great biceps and a 6 wear all black. my hair is shorter 2 easier to control.

i found ginny and ron and mione in a compartment. i open the door. "hello can i sit here please."I ask

"And who are you? your to big to be a first year so who are you?" ron stood up and stared me up and down.

"ah. miss. Ginerva Molly Weasly. May i speak to you in the coradoor."she looks into my eyes and instantly knows who i am.

"You aren't going any where with my sister!" shouted ron.

"i belive i have the choice and i chose to go with him!"

"Ok, but you have 5 minutes and im coming to find you"

* * *

We walk out into the hallway. "Ginny, before you day anything. I'm sorry i never want to hurt you like that in the first place. my godfather sirus took me out of hogwrts so we could hunt for hocruxes so we can defeat the Dark Lord when the time comes. Ginny even if you have moved on just know that i love you and i always have. i wrote the letters to you while i was hunting for the hocurxes, but i couldn't send them to you. they had death eaters around the locations."

then what happened was really un-expected. She slapped me. But what happened next was even more shocking. she kissed me " harry never do that to me again. For weeks i was worried about you. i couldn't move on. you had and still have my heart. i love you more than anything


	3. work it out

After Ginny kissed him she turned back, went in to the train compartment that she was previously in. Harry stood stunned in the now empty compartment except for himself.

He was not expecting Ginny to go out with him so quickly.

He left the compartment and went to go see what Hermione, Ron and Ginny were up too.

He peered into the compartment and saw that Ginny and Ron were playing a game of wizard chess and Hermione was reading a book. Harry Knocked on the compartment door. Ron and Ginny looked up.

"Can I watch?" Harry asked.

"Sure" said Ginny and she stood up to let harry pass and sit next to her.

"who are you?" asked Ron

"Well Mr. Ronald Bilmus Weasley if you cant figure it out then you won't know until we get to Hogwarts."

Harry put his arm around Ginny. 'hey Ginny don't be scared its me harry' Ginny jumped a little bit and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Hermione was still rapped up in ger book and Ron was trying to figure out how to beat Ginny.

' harry why are you in my head and how are you doing that'

'Well Ginny it's a simple spell and the fact that I am touching you leads to the how and the why is that I am asking you about the resorting. Are you getting resorted?' Harry thought to Ginny

'yeah its you me Hermione and Neville '

"Hey Ron Why aren't you going to be resorted?" Harry asked out loud.

"Probably because they can see that I am a true Gryffindor."Ron said."what's it to you?"

"I was just asking.

Hermione looked up. She looked Harry up and down. She look at him. "Can I speak to you out in the corridor"

Harry nodded and got up and showed Hermione out into the hallway.

As soon as they got out into the hallway she hugged him . "Harry, oh Harry I missed you so much, sorry ron is being such a prat, he just doesn't realize its you. He's been kind of crabby since you've left. It was hard on him and even harder on Ginny. She missed you it really took a toll on her even though you might not have noticed it but she loves you and I don't mean the-boy-who-lived I mean you Harry James Potter."

Harry hugged Hermione " Trust me Hermione I know that Ginny loves me and I love her and I took action on that, already you have no reason to worry. But there is one thing to worry about 1. I have to repeat the year that I missed so I'm now in Ginny's year. And there is another prophecy about me and this one involves Ginny or someone else i know."

"What how and does Ginny know about it? And why are you asking me?" "I need you to do some research for me—on bonds." Harry said hesitantly. "What type of bonds and why are you asking me?" Hermione asked strait away. "Because I can trust you. "Harry Hugged Hermione and breathed in heavily her scent. "I miss you baby sis." "Hermione looked at harry.

"1 Im older than you and 2,I missed you too and 3 ill get on it right after our resorting."

"oh i have a surprise for the resorting. and Dumbledore might not like it." harry said

"really? well he was acting kind of shady last year saying that we need to find you. I always knew you were safe but Professor Dumbledore though other wise he thought you were kidnapped." oh well lets go back to the compartment.

As we were walking back to the compartment we heard Ginny and Ron talking.

AN: i don't own harry potter. as you probably noticed that i changed it from harry ginny to harry tonks the story plot works better with tonks rather that him and ginny and if you dont want to continue reading that fine just please review.


	4. did that really happen

Chapter 3

Did That Just Happen?

Harry and Hermione stood by the door of the compartment. Ron was talking to Ginny

"Ginny, good job saying that you love him. I will keep playing him until we get back to the school and then ill pretend that I know him and didn't miss him because I knew exactly where he was."

"But how long do I have to stay with him. I don't even like him that much. He seems so... so unobservant. It seems like he doesn't care if he is one of the most eligible bachelors. He doesn't care that he is rich. I'm getting tired of his modesty. It's going to kill us. I'm going to get the key to his vault and you'll get a third ill get a third and the family will get a third. Got it "

I give the signal to come on. I open the compartment door. "Hey guys were back. We weren't gone to long, were we?" I went and sat down in the compartment like I hadn't heard anything. Hermione just followed suit and took out Fahrenheit 451 and started reading like nothing had been said that was offensive. To either her or harry. She just read like she usually did.

Harry, relaxed on the seat, put his feat on the table and pulled out his IPod touch. "You know that that's not going to work once we get to Hogwarts right, "seeing that Harry was putting the headphones that he brought on. "Hermione, when will you learn, the things that you say aren't possible or aren't going to work just end up working anyway."Harry retorted without looking up.

Hermione snorted and went back to reading with a slight blush on her face because she knew he was right.

Harry kept strolling through the songs until at last, ah ha! He found the song he was looking for. Till I collapse by Eminem. It was his favorite song.

He pulled his hood up and fell into a comfortable sleep until he started to dream.

_*In the dream*_

_Harry was walking down the street in Hogsmade when he heard a scream. He looked to his left seeing 12 death eaters attacking a woman. He jumps into action. He immediately stunned 6 of the death eaters. The other 6 looked at harry and shot various curses. Something snapped inside of harry and a bright white light surrounded him. All of the death eaters passed out and turned to ash. Harry then carefully walked over to the girl that was being attacked. He saw that in the middle of the piles of ash there was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. The problem was that he knew this girl and she would never agree to date someone like him. that girl was nymphadora tonks the woman of his dreams. _


End file.
